Welcome Home
by daysdreaming
Summary: Ranger has been out of town for a while. When he returns Stephanie can't wait to get him alone. Rated M for SMUT!


Standard Disclaimer: Not my characters, not making any money, just playing.

Ranger had been in Miami, visiting Julie for her birthday and taking care of some things at Rangeman Miami and she hadn't seen him all week. He arrived at the office directly from the airport around 9 this morning and Stephanie had only seen him for about 30 seconds as she got off the elevator and walked to her cubicle, balancing coffee, her large black purse and an armload of files she had taken home the night before to read through. It was now nearly noon and Ranger had been holed up in his office all morning, trying to catch up. She was going out of her mind, squirming in her seat, in her eagerness to be alone with him and she finally gave up the ghost, standing from her desk and stretching. She strode quickly to his office, knocked once and swung the door open and then quickly shut behind her.

"I just need to touch you."

Ranger was taken off guard by her abrupt appearance, but took advantage of it. He sat back in his chair and looked over at Steph, who was locking his office door behind her. "I'll bet you do, babe. I'll bet you've been thinking of wrapping your fingers around my cock all week and it's making you wet right now just imagining it."

"Mmm." She moaned. "It really does," a wicked smile lighting her face as she settled in for some verbal foreplay. "You've been making me wet since you walked into that diner."

"Have you been imagining what it looks like when you touch me? Your pale skin against my hard cock as your fingers slide up and down on it? How hard you can make me with your touch?"

"I crave you. My hands would have to wander everywhere before they could settle on anything. Up and down your thighs, across your abs, into your hair. Especially your hair. Then my hands would go back to your cock. And then I'd want to taste you. Everywhere." She stalked toward him, unbuttoning her cargoes and sliding them off in one fluid movement, and then tearing her black Rangeman shirt over her head, standing before him in black lace demi-bra and bikinis.

Ranger nodded slowly, eyes dilating. "I can see that. Your head bobbing up and down on me, my fingers in your curls as I force your mouth down onto me. Slowly at first, then gradually applying more pressure. My hips would start to rise to meet your sweet mouth."

That was all she could stand and she knelt at Ranger's feet. She caressed his calves and her hands continued up, sliding along his inner thighs, to his straining fly. She carefully undid the zipper and freed his cock.

One hand held his balls cupped in her palm while the other worked his length in slow, deliberate strokes. She leaned forward to give the head a slow lick then got back to her feet and looked down at him, shrugging out of her bra and sliding the delicate lace panties down slowly, as she talked.

"Take your clothes off so I can touch you, see you." Ranger quickly moved to comply and then stretched out on the black leather couch in the corner of his office.

Ranger's arms wrapped around Steph as she lay down on top of him, pressing as much of herself as she could against him. She took his breath away in a deep, hungry kiss while her hands tangled in his dark, shoulder-length hair. She broke the kiss and scooted down until she was between his thighs, her body lightly brushing along his as she went. She wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and, meeting his eyes, she said "You're right. I've been thinking about your cock all week. I've been trying to remember what you taste like, smell like. What it feels like to have your cock filling my mouth. What it tastes like when you come in my mouth, and I don't think I remember right."

"Jesus, Babe" he groaned. "I don't know what I like better: the dirty things that come out of your mouth or when my cock is inside it," Ranger rasped.

"Cock in. Definitely." Still watching him, she dipped her head down and her tongue swirled around the head of his cock before slowly taking him in until he hit the back of her throat. Her tongue started sliding against the underside of his dick and then she swallowed carefully around him.

His hands came down into her hair while his hips bumped up into her face. His eyes closed as he lost himself in the wet heat surrounding his cock. She slid her tongue along his slit. Pressing hard at that spot under the head. Working her lips, teeth and tongue as she took him in and out of her mouth. One hand squeezing at his base and the other cupping his balls and massaging them firmly. Ranger let her play with him until he was about to come. He wasn't ready for that yet. "I want you" he growled. "I need to be inside you!"

"I'm yours." Steph let Ranger usher her onto the floor.

Without preamble, he spread her legs wide and fastened his mouth to her pussy. He sucked hard on her clit while his tongue flicked across it before putting a hand under each of her bent knees and tipping her back slightly so he had better access. Ranger teased his tongue along her lips before he swirled it over her clit. She gasped as he gently blew his hot breath over her damp flesh.

He watched as one of his fingers disappeared into her, then went back to licking and probing his way inside of her. He moaned against her flesh as she contracted around his fingers and his tongue, which made her tighten again, and he knew she was getting close. Ranger let go of her and told her to roll over.

He studied her beautiful, heart-shaped ass for a moment before giving it a sharp smack. She yelped and shot him a glare over her shoulder, but didn't object. So he put a restraining hand between her shoulders and did it again. "On your knees," he told her, holding her shoulders down so she ended up face down in the carpet with her rear in the air. He moved behind her and slid his cock into her slick, tight center.

"Oh, Jesus, Steph," he breathed at the same time she moaned his name.  
"More," she said, eyes wide, as she looked back at him again. So he gave her more. Soon he was thrusting hard, his thighs slapping against hers. He reached around to massage her clit with two of his fingers.

"Fuck, Ranger," she kept moaning, interrupted by Ranger's own whispers of "Dios!" and other things in spanish she couldn't quite make out, though she thought she heard her name sometimes.

With the stimulation of the carpet rubbing against her nipples, Ranger's fingers, and his cock so deep and hard inside of her, Steph was quickly overloaded with it all and came hard, seizing up around him and screaming.

Ranger slowed his strokes while she trembled and bucked against him, letting her come down a little before he started pounding into her in earnest, his grip on her hips most likely bruising her. He spread her legs wider and pulled out just in time so he could come all over her ass and lower back.  
Ranger collapsed next to Steph and spooned her against him, the mess be damned.

"Much better than I remembered," Steph murmured and then her stomach rumbled menacingly. She flushed and clapped a hand over it, embarrassed. Ranger laughed as he gathered her into his arms. "God, I've missed you." He whispered into her ear, nuzzling her neck and then setting her on her feet. "Come on, babe. Let's get dressed and then we can feed the beast."

"Mmm…and then maybe we can work up more of an appetite?" she batted her lashes at him.

"Oh yeah, babe. We're definitely going to need our sustenance. I'm nowhere near done with you."


End file.
